Angel Seishin
Angel is one of the main characters of Overtime Appearance Angel is a tall, lean young boy with light skin. He wears basic black glasses and he has fluffy brown hair that's parted on the right and flows to the left. He has lazy looking eyes with deep pink pupils. He wears a very thin short sleeved light pink jacket that's usually opened. He wears a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Personality Angel is an extremely intelligent boy, he comes from a family of wealthy engineers that invest and create items for the Brigadiers to use. He comes of really quiet and aloof most of the time though he's really sweet to people he meets. He can have a smart mouth sometimes, budding into conversations to correct someone on something they said, or getting annoyed when he's bothered by his friends when they do, quote, "Idiotic things.." Angel is serious when it comes to getting things done. He is against procrastination and laziness though on the inside he deeply wants to relax with everyone else and take a load off. He was raised to have the role and give off the vibe of a role model. Angel never really had friends as a child due to being cooped up in his home and cared for by tons of nannies and guardians while his parents usually worked all day long and only saw him really on weekends, so he cherishes everyone he meets, even if it doesn't seem like it. Angel is one of few words and little expression besides either a bored resting face or a slight smile whenever he decides to but he's still lovable alongside all that. Angel is a critical, logical and smart thinker. He's usually he strategist of the group when it comes to missions and whatnot. Though angel loves hard work he doesn't mind siting down for tea here and there. Affinity Psionic, in short, Angel possesses extremely powerful psychic abilities. Not just regular ones but a plethora of them. He uses these abilities to mostly make his and his peers' lives easier but in battle he's a hell of an opponent to deal with. Being useful in all categories of combat. His Affinity gives him a list of psychic abilities like.. * Telekinesis * Telepathy (on a small scale) * Self levitation * Psychometry * Spiritual Awareness * Psychic Energy manipulation * Pyschoelectrokinesis (some of Angel's attacks take the form of lightning) * Energy Absorption * Force Field Manipulation With these abilities, Angel can be extremely powerful on the battlefield though overuse of his power causes him to lose control of his output letting it go wild, or he can burn himself out completely leading him to black out. It also gives him extreme head and body aches throuhout, Moveset * Psycho Orbs: Angel can spawn little orbs made of psychic energy around him that can be used for many purposes, and they get bigger the more willpower he has. Though in their base form they aren't that durable and can be taken out fairly easily. * Barrier: Angel puts up a force field like barrier made of psychic energy, it's durability varies * Psyblast: Angel charges up and launches a beam of psychic energy. It can be manipulated to go in any direction once fired * Psychofist: Angel surrounds his hands or other appendages in an aura of psychic energy used for close combat ** Psyslam: This can be done when Angel slams his fists onto a surface to make one big shockwave * Psyshock: Angel's psychic energy takes the form of lightning and he can shoot it in one continuous blast stream * Terrain of the Holy: Psychic energy is enfused with the battlefield for a short time giving Angel freedom of attack and manipulation options * Kinenergy: Angel slows down and stops the kinetic force of any object he wants. He can transfer it onto another object afterwards or shoot it back at the opponent with double the force * Ballistic Boulders: Angel grows his psychic orbs in size, shooting them across the field at the opponent * Pyscho Shift: Angel shifts the gravity in a room of a certain size, manipulating it to benefit him and his teammates * Psychotic Thunder: Angel takes his electropyschokinesis to the max and blasts a giant ray of lightning at an opponent *Orb Shower: Angel shrouds himself is his psychic orbs and little beams shoot out from all of them, they home in on the opponent no mater where they go and Angel can follow them along to to increase the range Ultimate * Psyche Obliteration: Angel charges up an enormous amount of energy within his body (in some cases he adds a load of Hama onto it for extra power) and he shoots it out in a gigantic wave of energy, wiping out anything in it's path. Trivia * Angel has had the least redesigns of any character in the series so far * He was originally able to fly instead of just levitate * Angel's last name (Seishin 精神) means 'Spirit' * Angel loves sweet and green tea * Angel has a passtime of bending and unbending silverware (he does it when he needs to destress, sometimes he does it as a habit) * He hates cold weather